stayin' home rewrite
by chewy the dog
Summary: Gumball and Lexy were left in charge of the house and they have to watch for themselves and Darwin,Anais,Penny and carrie but what will happen during these 6 months
1. preparation

[Third person]  
[15 minutes to 4pm]  
Today wasn't a grand day in Elemore because a storm was upon the creatures living and or staying in it.

''Well what now that we now finish highschool in an early age''15 year old Lexy asked her siblings

''Lets relax for the next 6 months then we will look for a university were we could study for our future jobs''said anais

''but for now,were trapped inside only to eat dad's food scraps because he used the food money for 39 ultra buckets of fried chicken,what an ass''said Gumball

''Gumball,Darwin,Lexy and Anais report to the dinner table ''said their mother alerady secertly taking out food while richard was sleeping soundly like a baby

the kids walked in the kitchen to see their favorite food on the table warm and moist and to touch till richard jump from nowhere,trying to take the food for himself but Nicole tackled him to the ground and hit is neck with lots of force instantly knocking him out cold.''what the hell''all the kids said looking at their father's unconsous body.''Well kids if your father over do it,I'll knock him out cold''Nicole said panting for air''well we are gonna take our meals and watch spongebob ''the 4 kids said till there were stopped by their mother.''Kids me, your father, penny's and carrie's parents are going on a vacation to the Bahamas for 6 months and knowing that Gumball and Lexy are the same age which is 16,you are in charge for the months we are gone''Nicole told .Gumball's eyes lit up like a light bulb but before a thank you was given, Nicole gave conditions to apply and those were

''dont wonder in the streets after dark''

''no fighting or cursing''

''dont touch or break anything that belongs to us''

''no huge birthday must be at least 20-25 friends''

''no smoking or drinking''

''make sure that the garden in the back is in are allowed to pick the ripen fruits and greens''

''dont talk to strangers''

''no playing with dangerous includes claws''

''no moonshing''A/N its a secrect business making alchol and its illegal

''no scamming''

''and DO NOT do anything over the belt while your girlfriends are staying here''

''So dont do that stuff...wait our girlfrends are staying with us''Gumball and Darwin said beyond happy.

''Yeah,and dont over do it''Nicole said strictly

''well we are going to prepare for their arrival''the duo said while putting down their lunches and running up the stairs to fix up the place.

Gumball's P.O.V

''Well our girlfriends are staying here...YES.I had hoped that my mom will say that ''I said to Darwin

Darwin responed as his happy,go lucky personality''well it is fun that me and carrie will be together for 6 like a vacation but without parents''

''yeah but i'll be watching you and do you see the blue and orange blankets anywhere''I asked

''wait,you are saying that you dont trust me''Darwin said angered

''no,no I'm not saying that''I said defensive

''yeah you are saying that''Darwin said angered once more

''well,I mean it but you and Carrie nearly 'did it' once and I am not gonna take that risk''I said responsibly

''that was one time''he said whining

''well I am not gonna take that risk, you're 13 1/2 years old and she 13 years old''I said again responisbly

''fine,you can watch us oh and the blankets are where the silks are''Darwin said defeated

''thanks bro''I said back to my regular self.

back to third person

as Gumball and Darwin were getting their king sized beds for their girlfriends arrival ready,lexy was playing on her pink laptop playing that game like if her life depended on it.  
''Yes,I am going to eat doge,I am going to eat him...yes I am in first place''Lexy yelled while eating her lunch with such vigor.''Oh come on Lexy,stop yelling'' a nais yelled.''sorry Anais'' Lexy said with a regretful voice and then she screamed again ''AH someone ate me''.''OH COME ON LEXY''Anais screamed and ran to her and Lexy's room and locked it''very sorry this time'' Lexy said and this time,a knock came from the door.''YEEARGH''Anais yelled and put on her ear fluffs and watch the televison without a sound.''Lexy go get the door''Nicole demanded while she was packing for the opened the door and gave the two persons a hug and those persons were Penny and Carrie.''hey girlfrend'' the duo said''guys,how are you doing''Lexy responed ''good,can you call Nicole please''asked Penny.''Sure'' Lexy said.''Mom,Penny and Carrie are here and Penny wants to tell you something''.''Alright sweety I am coming''Nicole said walking towards the door but what they dont know is that Gumball and Darwin are blazing down the stairs with speed and nothing else.''Penny,whats wron-wow how both of you reach down here in 2 seconds flat''Nicole asked confused''well we dont know'' the both of them said at the same time.''Ok penny,what you have to tell me''Nicole asked with a serious voice.''You have to go NOW, the plane is leaving in 45 minutes''Penny said in a strict voice.''Oh my lord thats 30 minutes away''Nicole said as dashed and grabbed her slightly awake husband and the luggage, threw them all in the car and drove off in high speed,without an officer seeing her.''well what now ''Carrie asked,felling slightily drowsy.''lets take a nap because its 15 minutes past 6 and we all had lots to do so lets slumber and we'll find something to eat tommorow''.''Great idea'' everyone said and they locked up the windows and doors and slowly climb up the stairs and go to their assigned rooms and fell asleep.

well guys,I hope you like the rewrite and I am so sorry about the first one

till the next chapter

Chewy out


	2. dreams and food

third person [4 minutes past 5am]

''Uh my head''Anais grunted looking at the room with blurry eyes and when she got up to put on the light,a sonic boom sound echoed through the house forward and back and that caused the 7 year old to jump and screcch at the same time.''who's that''Lexy said while charging into their room only to see a slightly mortifed Anais,trembling against the floor and that made Lexy worry more than usual when a problem arised and with that feeling,she ran up to her,picked her up and brought her down to the living room where she watched and sang a song which calms people down and to her amazement it worked and now on her lap slept a young bunny snoring softly while Lexy was watching Animal planet with the volume down slightly crying of what had happened.

Anais P.O.V [dream state]

''Ok pipsqueak what is 2h times 5r divided by two if h is 10 and r is 20''Ms Simian asked

''The answer is 60 Ms Simian''I answered

''WRONG''Ms Simian yelled

''no,no,NO the answer is sixty you dumb ape''I barked back.

''Well I hope the prinicpal appreacate your tone''Ms Simian calmly told the bunny.

''What are you saying''I bluntly said to the ape

''understand this term which I mostly gave your brothers...''GO TO THE PRINICPAL'S OFFICE''yelled the infurated ape

''ok...you stupid babbon''I again said bluntly.

Everyone gasped and awed with surpise and with that,the over three thousand year old monkey came off the chair and it made a terrible Simian charged at me and with my advantage I ducked in time but the ape didnt missed the wall and that caused her to break off most of the bone for her made a horrid crack sound which caused the students to gag,cry and ran to the principal to report the matter which I had caused.

[1 hour later]

''Anais Watterson, did you caused a teacher to die'' asked the investagator.

''heck no, she charged at me and I ducked''I said defensive

''well the students said that you overreacted with your choice of words and that got her that true'' asked the investagator

''yes''I responed

''well youre going to juvy for 2 months for reacting this way''the investagator pointed out

''well,I dont deserve it''I said angered

''calm down sweet stuff'' the investagator said defensive

''Ok but this''I said

And with my long,fluffy ears, I covered his mouth and nose with both ears and with the lack of air,he fainted and I now escaped to vanilla land.

''Vanilla land...what the actual fuck''I said with a bewildered voice

''Anais,Anais wake up,your vanilla milk tea is finished''the feminine voice said

''Wake up'' the female voice said again strictly

''oh no,the world is breaking up''I said in a frightened voice

[real life] end of Anais P.O.V

Lexy's P.O.V

''Anais,Anais wake up''I said to my unconsous sister.

''no...my dream world''Anais groaned

''Anais come on''I said to the half awake rabbit.

''Ok I am awake now''Anais said slowly getting up of her older sister's lap and onto the couch

''Good.I made some vanilla tea for you''Lexy said sweetly

''Well gimme that cup''Anais said rudely tugging the gup until Lexy lost grip

''If I wasnt worried I would of sent you to your room''Lexy said holding her rage

''Sorry Lexy''Anais said with remorse

''Ok I forgive you but only this time''Lexy told

''Hey guys what time is it''a female voice asked

they turned around to see a deer in a white shirt and pink sweat pants rubbing her crusty eyes.

Penny's P.O.V

''hey guys what time is it''I asked while rubbing my eyes

''Its 15 minutes to 6''Lexy told

''thanks''I said to Lexy

''hey are you hungry''Lexy asked

''A bit,so yes''I answered

''do you want some bacon''Lexy asked

''no thanks but oats and a glass of milk could do some wonders''I stated

''well lets see if we got any oats in the cupboard''Lexy said

[in the kitchen]

''well it looks like we dont have oats in the oat jar''Lexy slowly said

''well bacon it is''I said in a happy but sad tone

''cheer up have to harvest the oats tomorrow but for now,its bacon and eggs''Lexy said

''It sorta makes me feel better''I said with an up lifting tone

''Ok,now the fridge awaits us''Lexy said while walking to the fridge to open it

''here we woah''lexy said but stopped after seeing the fridge full of food scraps and no food.

And in the frige contain a half eaten and rotting apple,2 carrots and half a carton of milk.

''hey look a note''Penny pointed out by the rotting apple.

And it read ''sorry kids I ate all the food''-Richard

''Oh dad''Lexy groaned.

''Well the fatass strikes again''Anais said while laughing hell hard

''Dont push it Anais or you want me to ground you for grabbing the tea from my hands rudely nearly scolding me''Lexy said angered

''sorry once more''Anais said

''ok we dont have any food''I said to lexy

''dont scare us Penny''Anais said

''I am not lying.I checked the cupboards,fridge,cooler,extras all of them'' I said

''so no are we gonna do or eat''Anais asked

''what about the garden'' 2 male voices said

They turned around once more only to see Gumball and Darwin by the stairs.A/N one more thing Darwin has a torso/mid-section

''Hey bro-bro how are you doing''Lexy asked

''Good, oh and pick the greens and fruits before the storm begins''Gumball remined her twin sister

''Good get the baskets please''Lexy asked and said

[the Garden] Penny's P.O.V

''As we stepped outside,a sudden wind passed through my pajamas and trust me it was cold''

''Lets start with the tomatoes''Lexy demanded softly

''we had reached the tomato patch and those were huge even 1 could make a pot of tomato soup''

''woah,those tomatoes are huge''I said

''I know because of the natural fertlizers I make''Lexy said

''Awesome''I said

''After we picked the tomatoes we measure the weight for the 35 we picked and all was 175 pounds and that was crazy but now we are going to the lettuce patch.''

''girl the hell with those big leaves''I said about the gigantic lettuce balls

''thanks Penny''Lexy thanked

''It took us an 15 minutes to harvest the bunches of lettuce and 1 hour for other greens and fruits and we had tomatoes in pounds,lettuce in bunches,strawberries in barrels cucumbers in jars and so forth.

[back in the house]

''guys we're bac...what is that tasty smell''I said with my mouth watering

''lexy's making tomato soup and bread sticks''Darwin said

''Wait aint she was outside with me''I asked

''she was but she left you with the carrots about 30 minutes ago''Carrie said

''wheres the carrots''lexy asked

''here you go sis''Anais said giving her older sister the carrots

''thanks''Lexy thanked

''Ok,I understand but where you find the items to make it''I asked

''the oil I found where the seasonings are and thats the counter,the flour where the gluten based items are and thats the secret cabinet kept from my dad and the rest from dads small stash in their room but there wasnt enough for a tomato sauce for the bread sticks''Lexy said

''I am gonna sleep for the while''I said but before I did,Gumball gave a peck on lips

''thanks gummypuss''I said walking to the couch.

''A nap I need for the work I did'' I said on the couch lying down drifting away to slumber

[57 minutes later]

''yes...thats what I call a nap''I said while streching my arms in the air

''hey Penny,youre finally awake''Lexy told me with a hot,good smelling tomato soup with 3 bread sticks in it

''Is that for me''I asked

''yes,yes it is''Lexy told me

''Cool''I said while taking a spoonful of the good smelling soup

''OMG this soup taste good''I told her

''thank you''Lexy thanked

''What is your secret, Lexy''I asked

''Cant tell the serect''Lexy said

''Because it is a family secret aint''I asked

''Yes''Lexy said

''Oh well and it looks like today will be okay,right''I asked

[third person]

''BOOM,a thunder crash was heard''

and the 2 girls laughed slowly and with an scared expression.

sorry for the long wait and I will try to make it quicker than usual

Chewy out


	3. cash counting

After a while of eating, the three teens and the young bunny was watching television till a thunder roll was heard,instantly knocking out the lights and television.''Gosh darn it''Gumball bellowed as he looked around the fully dark room only to see Penny's phone brightly shining only to indicate that someone was was his mother,  
Nicole.

Nicole's P.O.V

''Come on already, pick up''Nicole said with a hint of worry in her voice

''Hello Ms Watterson''Penny said cherrfully

''Thank god''I muttered to my self

''Um, Ms Watterson''Penny told on the phone with a confused type of tone

''Oh ,sorry Penny.I just got lost in my head for the while''I said

''Ok then,so why did you called us''Penny asked

''Just to check is everything alright''I asked

''No,some problems arised but its about two and thats it''penny said with a kind of confused tone again

''Whats the problem''I asked urgently

''the power is cut down for the while and most of the food except vegatables are gone''Penny said in a mocking voice, I think

I turned around angrly only to see Richard with 35 fried chicken tenders,a big bucket worth of fries,a can of whipped cream,and 5 tubs of ice cream smiling cheekly

''Richard,I will deal with you later''I said with the phone cupped with my paws

I uncupped my hands with the phone and said to penny''there is a check with 500 dollars in the rainy day take that and that only''

''Ok , but what about the light and water bills''Penny asked

''Dont worry Penny because I paid up front 6 months for both''I told the doe

''Ok, well bye Ms Watterson''Penny told me

''Bye penny''I told her

''Ok richard,gimme the food and you wont face my wrath''I told him like I was gonna pass my limit but for a fact he is afarid of my limit,Enough to give me 12,000 calories worth.

''You win Nicole''Richard said sadly

''dont worry about it but do not eat the food I put out when we go on a trip for the kids again''I said strictly

Darwin's P.O.V

''Well what did mom said'' I asked penny after the talk on the phone

''To take out 500 dollars from the rainy day jar and to dont worry about the light bill and water bill,She already got that covered''Penny said

''Alright but what about the rest of the cash because of food and health realted matters''I asked

And that just hit them hard on the head

''Oh fuck Darwin,you're right''Carrie yelled

''Why are you worried cant eat''Darwin pointed out

''but I am a special type of ghost.85 percent alive 15 percent dead and I do eat but unless it is covered in ectoplasm''Carrie pointed out

''so the 15 percent counts as flying and passing through walls and other items''I asked

''Well duh''Carrie said

''and you can bear children''I asked

''YES''Carrie yelled

''Darwin why did you ask that for''Lexy asked him

''Uh...''Darwin muttered with a red tint on his face

''Thats what I thought''Lexy replied with a smirk

''Ok Darwin is right,we need money for food products and medical supplies for if there is no more to eat or if someone gets hurt'''Penny said

''Thanks penny for the save''Darwin thanked ''youre welcome Baby daddy''Penny teased

Everyone except me laughed hell hard and my face was a poker one to not show my true intentions/feelings

''Stop now because it is truly pointless''Gumball said

And after a while,they stopped

''so who have money''Anais asked

And in one second, everyone including me said ''I''

''Well,get the cash and be back in 10 minutes''Penny said

[15 minutes later] 25 minutes to 2pm

Gumball's P.O.V

''Where is that box''I muttered to myself while looking under my bed

''What box''Darwin asked

''The one that has my money''I said still looking

''Wait, you have money.I thought you were just lying so you will get your proper share of food and medical supplies''Darwin replied

'' ,I will never do that''I said still looking for the box

''Got it''I exclaimed

And I took out a big box full of 5 and 10 dollar bills and a few coins

''Dude,that box is big''Darwin exclaimed

''I know right''I said to my brother

''Got it''Darwin exclaimed

''Got what''I asked

''My money box and bag''Darwin said

And what darwin pulled out was a small box and bag

''Ok,lets go in the living room''Darwin said

[2 minutes later]

''were back''Me and my brother said

''Youre late''Anais said

''And we count up the cash have about 1623 dollars''Penny said

''That much''I exclaimed

''yeah and yours will make the grand total''Carrie said

''but what about the 500 dollars''I asked

''With that much,we dont really need it but we will use it for treats from time to time but I have to ask your mom first if we could''Penny said

''better not''I said

''If we want to suffer mom's wrath''Anais added

''fair point''I said

''did you jokers count your money''Anais asked

''we didnt because we already know how much is inside''I said

''How''Carrie asked

''We kept on counting and saving till we stop and we have 431 dollars altogether''I said

''So that means we have 2054 dollars''Penny asked

''Yep''Lexy exclaimed

''Well,what now'' Anais asked

''We can go shopping tomorrow afternoon''Lexy said

''But what about we go tomorrow morning''Anais asked

''The prices are high every morning''Lexy said

''Why''Anais asked

''because the creatures in Elemore who does buy things for every part of the day is 45 percent so thats why the supermarkets here does that''Lexy stated

''Okay then''Anais replied

''So what now''Penny asked

''Well we can go tomorrow afternoon and after that we can go to Joyful Burger''Anais suggested

''But what now''we all asked

''Beach anyone''Darwin asked

''YEAH''we all yelled

''BOOM''a sonic blast was heard

''Mario 64 anyone''Darwin asked

''Yeah''we all said with a scared tone

And we took out the game console from the cabnet attached to the coffee table and played for long straight hours.

I'm very sorry for the long wait because my laptop is kinda broken and part of it shows a white screen with colouful lines on it [well 35 percent]

till tomorrow and sorry again

Chewy out


End file.
